


there is no death.

by stardustgirl



Series: Whumptober 2018 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Decapitation, Vader the Jedi Hunter, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018, inquisitors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Vader and the Inquisitors find a Jedi.





	there is no death.

**Author's Note:**

> “Showdown” for Whumptober
> 
> TW: Decapitation

“You will _never_ be able to overcome the will of the Force. The Force protects its world, its children. The Force will not allow such _darkness_ as yours to continue to rise up and consu—“

She was struck down with a single blow. A ‘saber at her neck, and her pathetic speech and pathetic life cut off.

“If that is so, then why has the Empire become so strong? By your logic, that would be the Force’s will.” The Sith Lord turned to the Inquisitors behind him, expressionless helmet gazing eerily at them. “You could not destroy such a foolish heretic? Then maybe you, too, are unworthy.”

The vengeful fallen Jedi swept toward them like a dark Diathim of the moons of Iego.


End file.
